Following my Path
by Prowriter13
Summary: "StarClan put her here for me, I need her, don't you understand that!" "I have always wanted to be like him, but now after everything I hate him and I hate myself for ever looking up to him." Want more? Come check out this story.
1. Chapter 1: Blur

Following My Path

(Blur)

That morning was one that everyone had been expecting for awhile, Lightningkit smelled his mother's warm milk and moved closer to her belly to drink, realizing that his stomach ached of hunger. He could feel his brother's warm fur next to him.

A shreak of joy, erupted from his mother, Silenttree. "Get Saltstar, Lightningkit is opening his eyes" His mother's sweet voice erupted in Lightningkit's small ears. He heard a shuffling and scented the presence of two or three new cats in the nursery.

Excitment filled through Lightningkit as he softly tried to lift his grey eye lids. At first sight, the world seemed to be a blur but slowly everything came into focus. He looked around and saw the beautiful silver pelt of Silenttree. As he looked down at himself, he realized just how similar him and his mother looked. He caught sight of a white paw and followed it up to see the large shape of Saltstar.

His large figure intimidated Lightningkit, but Lightningkit refused to show fear towards this mighty warrior. He look up at the white tom and saw that his face had black freckles. Saltstar's large green eyes were filled with pride that made Lightningkit assume this cat must be his father.

Lightningkit looked around at his denmates, noticing how they all were about his age. He saw the grey pelt of Whitekit next to him. He looked alot like Silentree as well. He heard the familier voice of Hailstorm came from behind.

He spun around too fast for his small legs and landed with a light thud at her feet. He heard the laughter of Wolfkit. He met the tom's eyes, and laughed with him, but the added laughter of other cats made him change the direction of his gaze.

He saw a small group of about five cats his age. As he looked them over, his eyes fixed themselves in the only female in the group. Her pale golden coat, and her heart melting blue eyes. She looked right back as though taking in his appearence as well.

When the grey tail of Wolfkit flicked in front of his eyeline, did he finally break his stare. "Them over their, they opened their eyes a little bit early so they have been waiting for us to open ours."

Lightningkit glanced back over at the group of kits and began to trot towards them. "Hi, I'm Ligh-"

"We already know" The one to speak was a green-eyed dark grey tom.

"Hey it's not his fault that he opened his eyes a little late, you'll have to excuse Dawnkit, he isn't all that bad."

Lightningkit didn't even care about what Dawnkit had said, he was too busy trying to figure the golden she-cat out. "What's your name?" he said nodding in the direction of her.

She giggled and he felt a wierd feeling in his chest. "My name is Flowerkit, I am Dreamfur's kit."

Looking behind her, he saw the calico pelt of Dreamfur. He acknowledged her presence with a slight nod.

"Hi, Lightningkit, I'm Lightkit, and this is my brother Aspenkit. We are Sunclaw's suns." He nodded curtly and began to walk towards his brother. Realizing that he was a short distance behind him.

"Tomorrow, your mother's have all decided that you all can tour the clearing together and meet some of the Warriors." The deep voice of Saltstar sounded through the nursery.

"As you may or may not already know, I am Saltstar, the leader of ThunderClan, this is my deputy, Robinchest" he said flicking his tail in the direction of a calico she-cat who had layed herself down next to Dreamfur. Their two pelts merged and it was hard to tell one from the other.

It was hard for Lightningkit to sleep, his head hurt from all of the new things he had learned, such as colors and new faces. He soon fell into a deep sleep, full of dreams that he didn't remember when he woke up.

"Come here and let me groom your fur." The agitated voice of Hailfire called out, turning around Lightningkit saw that Wolfkit, Dawnkit, and Aspenkit were locked in a small fight.

Flowerkit cuffed Wolfkit by the ear and whispered something to him, curiosity prickled at Lightningkit's fur but he didn't show his interest.

Shortly after, Wolfkit dragged Dawnkit to his mother by the scruff of his neck.

"Excited?" She soft purr of Flowerkit sounded from behind Lightningkit. He jumped, for he didn't hear her sneak up.

"Yea, I hope it is as great as I expect it to be."

"I think everyone does" She said, her eyes filled with interest.

Lightningkit didnt know how to reply to her, and just stood there looking at her, as she repeated the gesture.

"Come on you little badgers, its time." The soft voice of Robinchest sounded through the nursery wall.

The four kits made their way through the bramble wall, closely followed by Dreamfur, Hailstorm, Silenttree, and Sunclaw. Robinchest met them at the enterance.

Lightningkit was surprised at how large it was. The ground felt almost smooth beneath his tiny paws. He saw many cats, they were everywhere, they were sitting, eating, laying down, grooming each other. It was amazing and it felt like home, it felt perfect.

**For those of you who do not know me, I am Jazzy. I am a girl and I have written one story other then this one. I have decided to make my chapters a lot more interactive. So Ill start with a simple competition for all of you reviewers. My three favorite answers will be posted along with the next update. **

**_In the reviews, tell me what you think about Lightningkit and his relationships with the other cats so far, predictions are welcome. _**


	2. Early

Following My Path

(Early)

"Give up yet?" Hiddeneye whispered into Blazepaw's ear.

"Never" snarled the young tom, bound to overpower his father soon.

Blazepaw adjusted himself under his mentor's heavy paws and kicked Hiddeneye directly in the underbelly. The large grey tom fell over and Blazepaw quickly took advantage. Grabbing his scruff and pulling causing him Hiddeneye to flip on his back. The young apprentice had his mentor pinned.

"Do you give up?" Blazepaw said, staring into his father's proud eyes, as he nodded.

The apprentice leaped off his mentor towards the small group of apprentices watching. His eyes shining with self-pride.

"You actually beat Hiddeneye, and he is a full grown warrior. I would hate to have to fight against you in battle Blazepaw." Kitepaw's eyes were filled with intimidation, but as always there was a hint of friendliness that Blazepaw enjoys searching for.

"I wouldn't have to fight him, he would be too busy running away from me." The prideful voice of Gustpaw sounded throughout the woods.

Accepting Gustpaw's challenge Blazepaw flung himself at his friend and pinned him down swiftly.

"What did you saw about running away?"

Gustpaw acted as though he had lost then reared up and flung Blazepaw onto the ground. Blazepaw landing on his feet, turned and lunged towards the silver apprentice. Gustpaw lightly bit into Blazepaw's shoulder as Blazepaw clawed his underbelly. Blazepaw assuming he had claimed victory, jumped off of his friend, and turned to see the slightly larger apprentice flex his muscles to show off to the other apprentices watching. Gustpaw jumped onto Blazepaw's face and squeeled when Blazepaw bit into his leg.

"Guys, stop fooling around. Hiddeneye, Wolfhowl, and Stormfire are already on their way back to camp." The sweet and soft voice of Cheetahpaw made Gustpaw lose focus. Taking advantage of Gustpaw's distraction, Blazepaw pinned the handsome silver tom to the ground.

Cheetahpaw began trotting back to camp, with Timidpaw and Kitepaw at her heels. Blazepaw locked eyes on the streaked apprentices coat and let a slight purr escape his lips.

The camp was not far off and Blazepaw felt the comfort of home before he even made his way through the entrance. Pebbleear was proudly guarding the camp outside the entrance.

"Hey guys, how did training go?" He said with the goofy smile that all of the she-cats in camp loved.

"Blazepaw pinned Hiddeneye, and beat Gustpaw too." Kitepaw replied. Blazepaw enjoyed how she liked to talk about his achievements as much as he did.

They walked past the black tom into the camp. Blazepaw looked around and saw the familiar camp activities commencing. Russetfoot, Stormfire, and Wolfhowl were getting ready to leave for dusk patrol. Sugarmint was watching as her kits were play-fighting in the center of the clearing. Owlswoop, Moonfur, and Firefoot were sharing tongues by their den.

The group of apprentices headed towards the freshkill pile and each took a piece. Blazepaw stuck with a plump rat, instead of the less appetizing, slimy, juicy frog.

He went over to sit in the usual eating area, and ate quickly, excited to know what the Clan leader has to say about today in battle training. He had finished the rat, and began to move towards Kitepaw to share toungues, but was interrupted by Rubykit's mew.

He looked up to see a group of kits staring at Blazepaw and his friends with wide eyes. "H-hi I- I mean we- I mean our mothers said that it would be best if we met you."

Blazepaw saw Kitepaw's eyes soften at the sight of the kits. He knew that she, like every other she-cat in the woods, dreams of having kits of her own. "I'm Kitepaw and these our my friends. The pretty black she-cat over there is Timidpaw, she doesn't talk too much." She flicked her tail in the direction of the shy she-cat, who didn't seem to care about Kitepaw's comment.

"The calico one is my sister, Cheetahpaw and the cute grey tom is Gustpaw." Blazepaw couldn't stop himself at bieng jelous of what she had said about Gustpaw. Blazepaw knew that he had feelings for Kitepaw, feelings he couldn't explain, and that she doesn't know but still gets mad at her if she goes and says something like that which makes him mad. He heard Kitepaw continue and stopped his inner monolougue to listen.

"This hear is Blazepaw, he beat his own father today in battle training." Blazepaw felt confident when he saw the way the group of kits were looking at him. He was to distracted by his thoughts to see the tiny black kit whisper something to Kitepaw. Kitepaw's charming laugh made him look up.

"I know, but I kind of already called dibs."

He was confused and interested to know what Rubykit had said but out of respect he didn't speak up.

"I'm Rubykit and this is my sister Cherrykit, and my brothers, Grasskit and Thestralkit. Our mother is Sugarmint. We just opened our eyes yesterday and our mother thought we should wait for Flamekit to open hers. " She said as she flicked her tail in the direction of each kit as she addresed them. Blazepaw caught the eye of the small grey-brown tom, he had heard Rubykit address as Thestralkit. He smiled and the kits eyes got wider.

All of the cat's heads turned at the sweet sound of Featherstorm's voice. "Come on, you can meet the rest of the cats in the Clan tomorrow. He watched as Thestralkit and his denmates walked slowly across the camp.

He began to lick Kitepaw's ears and her soft purr warmed his heart. He moved steadily down her back as she finished eating and began to clean his face. The sweet moment was interupted by Leapardspirit, who, by the looks of it, had just returned from dawn patrol.

"Sharpstar and Hiddeneye want to speak with you, Blazepaw."As the she-cat walked off Blazepaw threw an excited glance at Kitepaw and walked towards the leader's den.

He was nervous as he entered Sharpstar's hollowed out rock, that is used as his den. It smelled like mint and vines and he made out the faint shapes of the two toms.

"Hiddeneye has told me that you beat him in battle training today, he says he thinks you are ready to become a full warrior, and I agree. You and your den mates have had the same amount of training and yet you excel, Do you think you are ready to become a warrior early?"

**Hey it's Jazzy again, and I'm surprised that not a single person replied to the competition I had posted on the first chapter. If you don't like the idea just say so. The challenge for this chapter is...**

_**Comment in a review or Pm me, what you think about Lightningkit and Blazepaw so far. Do you have any predictions for the future of these two cats? **_

**The top three most creative, and interesting answers will be posted along with the next update. Love you guys**

**-Jazzy**


End file.
